


【众神2／林拉维林】商人舌头的灵活性评判指标

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 众神的三角力量2 同人。>>林克 & 拉维奥 无差。>>咬。69。小男孩贴贴。>>巧舌如簧的兔头商人（意味深。
Relationships: Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), 拉维奥/林克, 林克/拉维奥
Kudos: 8
Collections: 【众神2／林拉维林】奸商与英雄





	【众神2／林拉维林】商人舌头的灵活性评判指标

商人舌头的灵活性评判指标

商人行商百分之九十九靠的是那根灵活的舌头。

在这点上林克深有体会。毕竟他和拉维奥两人最开始相遇的时候，自己就被隐藏面容的可疑商人不带喘气的滔滔不绝忽悠得脑壳发蒙，莫名其妙就让来历不明的对方住进了自己家里。海利亚女神知道他当时是怎么想的，除去那些不翼而飞的警戒心和现实状况所带来的不安，勇者见不得别人为难的烂好人性格到底是让金发的小铁匠在对方哭天抢地的浮夸跪拜下迟疑地点了头。那之后林克在得寸进尺的对方面前无数次地后悔自己的这个决定，但如果让他再来一次重新选择的话，温柔的勇者想自己还是会同意收留这个黑心的旅行奸商的。

林克远远望见了自家门前挂着的那个巨大的紫色兔子头牌匾，这让他想起进门后会热情地冲过来打招呼的那个人。兔子头套上那双长长的耳朵随着对方的动作在头顶晃来晃去。金发的勇者在嘴角扬起一个疲惫的微笑。

——最起码，有人在家里等着自己回去的感觉，还不算太坏。

“欢迎光临～伟大的英雄先生！！”

推门进屋的勇者一口气卡在了喉咙口，既而转化为一声微不可闻的叹息。林克不得不承认比起听起来像是闯入了他人地盘的“欢迎光临”，他更希望听到的是自己之前已经开始习惯的“欢迎回来”。

……说到底，这里可是我的家。

不打声招呼就自顾自地在别人家里开起了店铺的商人搓着双手殷勤地凑了过来。拉维奥戴着那个大得有些可笑的紫色兔子头套，围着厚厚的围巾，将自己的样貌完完全全地隐藏在厚重的布料下面，头套顶端的兔耳朵像林克之前想象的那样精力十足地一晃一晃。绿衣的勇者显然没有听进去对方喋喋不休的推销。他盯着晃动的兔耳发了会儿呆，突然伸出手去，拽住了这双晃得他心烦意乱的耳朵。

“等、等一等勇者君！你要做什么！！这下面可是不能被别人看到的独家绝密——”

对方真的像只被扯到耳朵而受到惊吓的兔子那样猛地向后跳开了一步。这个动作让林克感到越发地烦躁。金发的小铁匠抬起手胡乱地抓了抓脑袋，他不太确定让自己变得如此浮躁的缘由，究竟是拉维奥擅自将他的家改造成了一家商店，还是对方那如同对待一个普通顾客一般的态度。  
……好吧，虽然严格意义上来讲他的确是一位顾客。也许还是唯一的。

林克保持了这个认知很久，直到他看到了被别人租借走、只留下了一张字条的沙杖。那张字条就如同平日里他所借走的那些道具一样，孤零零地摆在货架的显眼位置，昭示着商品的受欢迎程度。这个发现让金发的勇者在很长一段时间内都感到非常地不愉快，这代表着眼前这个聒噪得令人有点火大的紫色兔头商人除他以外还有别的顾客——或许还有更糟糕的，代表了有其他的什么人在他不在的时间里未经他同意就踏入了他的家门。  
这不公平，林克想。他知道赖在自己家的这位商人需要做生意，但他无法接受对方除了他以外还有另外的客户。这听起来有些奇怪。实际上，比起商人和顾客，林克更愿意将两人之间的关系比作室友，或是其他的什么更加私人的关系。

“勇者君……？你还好吗？……你的脸色看起来不太好。”

确实不太好。作为一名被勇气三角所承认、忙于拯救世界的勇者，他才刚从一个复杂的迷宫里出来。时间总是不够用，林克已经很久没有回到自己家睡过一个完整的觉了。海拉鲁的勇者抬起头，默默地望了面前担忧的商人一眼。湛蓝的眼瞳失去了以往的神采，眼袋下有着浓重的黑眼圈，绿色的外衣沾满污迹，膝盖处因为跌倒和持续的奔跑而破损，露出里面布满擦伤的皮肤。

拉维奥感到自己的喉咙突然紧了紧，发出咕咚一声。  
他想他藏在头套后面的视线此刻肯定很吓人。

金发的少年沉默地注视着以往聒噪不已、此刻却像是突然卡壳了的商人，安静地等待着对方接下来的动作。这是一个将主动权让出去的信号——或者不是，拉维奥小心翼翼地在心底猜测。这时候应该要说点什么。狡猾的商人望着对方瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴开开合合了许久也没能吐出一个字，他第一次埋怨起自己突然罢工的舌头。

“或许……你需要我来帮你发泄一下压力？”

最终，拉维奥听到自己的声音这么说。

林克没有拒绝——或许他已经没有多余的力气去思考事情为什么会发展到这一步了。金发的少年半推半就地被对方连拉带拽地推去了房间角落里的木床，他看着对方将自己的双腿掰开，在两个膝盖的缝隙中跪坐下来。

“拉维奥……？你在做——唔、”

勇者的疑问在对方突如其来的碰触下飙出一个高音。已经不需要问出口了。商人有些干燥的手指隔着衣料抚摸上他的囊袋——那地方他自己已经很多天都没有碰过了。被别人揉捏所带来的奇妙触感比自己亲自动手要来得更加清晰，还是个十几岁的少年不可避免地迅速勃起了。林克没有反抗，他任由对方伸出双手，动作利落地将自己的下半身穿着连同内裤一口气褪了下来。

林克不知道对方是如何将宣泄压力和性联想到一起的，但不可否认，自己并没有去刻意阻止这点。金发的少年绷紧了小腿，脚趾因为紧张而蜷缩起来。他望着对方将那个该死的兔子头套缓慢地拉开了一条缝，而后凑去自己胯间，将头部已经开始渗出些许透明粘液的性器张开口含了进去。

“——”

毫无经验的勇者被预料之外的快感冲击得叫出了声。拉维奥从未听到对方发出过这样的声音，各种各样的音节压缩成小小的一团，硬是被羞耻感按在气管中间，然后以一个抑制不住的角度断断续续地泄露出来。那听起来像是对方在哭。但勇者是不会哭的——在对方家里呆了足够久的商人清楚，无论受了多么严重的伤，海拉鲁的英雄最多只会从鼻子里哼出一个微不可察的忍耐着疼痛的气音。  
拉维奥突然用舌头包裹着对方性器的头部狠狠吸了一下。隔着头套，他还想听更多这样的声音。商人灵活的舌头缠绕着充血的硬挺，往日里用来推销的流畅唇舌如今正卖力地舔舐着嘴中的腥黏。舌尖来回刷过头部凹下去的沟壑，在入口处划过一个圈之后拉维奥满意地听到对方再次发出了仿若哭泣的声响。他偷偷向上撇了一眼，头套的位置被他拉扯得太靠上了，歪曲的视野内只能模糊地看到对方通红的脸颊、微张的唇瓣，和随着节奏轻轻颤动的耳尖。

黑发的商人开始小幅度地吞吐起口中的性器，他身上的人很给面子地配合着自己的动作挺起了腰。拉维奥能够感觉到舌头下面因为兴奋而突突跳动着的血管，他将吞咽的幅度一点一点加大，最终在一次猛冲下抵上了喉咙。金发的少年不能自控地叫了起来。大概是被自己的声音吓了一跳，林克一把扯下自己的帽子塞进了嘴里。被堵住的呜咽比清晰的嗓音更加色情，拉维奥藏在厚重的头套里，被自己喘出的呼吸和水汽蒸得迷迷糊糊，黑色的发丝被汗水浸透，胡乱地粘在脸上。他模糊地感觉到自己两腿之间的东西缓慢地抬起了头。

“嗯……！拉维……啊、嗯！拉维奥——啊！！”

林克在一阵高过一阵的快感下控制不住地射了出来。他唤着对方的名字，嗓音带着高潮时特有的颤抖，浓稠的精液喷了与他同居的年轻商人满满一嘴。金发的勇者在冗长的余韵中情不自禁地向前顶了几次，突兀地听到对方发出一连串被呛到的轻咳。林克急忙向后缩了下身子，因高潮而水雾迷蒙的眸子紧张地向下望去，却只看见头套边缘露出的黝黑鬓角，和顺着它滴落在地板上的白色液体。

还有藏在紫色衣袍下那个不正常的凸起。

“咳、哈啊……等、勇者君……？！”

林克觉得自己的大脑已经被快感折腾得不正常了，又或者归咎于勇者骨子里不肯服输的精神。他将还在忙着喘息的商人一把拉上了床，然后在对方震惊的叫喊声中掀起了那条碍事的袍子。  
来历成谜的商人显然比他想象中穿得还要多。林克无视对方因为恐惧和紧张而持续叫嚷的话语，他有些好笑地看着拉维奥不肯放弃般用双手紧紧拽住头上的那个兔子头套，然后不客气地将对方疏于防守的下半身扒了个精光。

以牙还牙从来都是勇者最擅长的事情。

金发的勇者用双手扣住对方的腰，像一条泥鳅一样紧贴着对方的身体蹭了过去。这动作所带来的触感实在太好了，拉维奥忍不住发出了一声期待的喘息，在本能的驱使下不由自主地张开了腿。从刚才开始就胀痛得让他难过的硬挺猛地弹到了对方脸上。林克发出一声闷笑，张开口，模仿着身下的人方才的样子将眼前的性器吃了进去。  
明显没有过经验的人技术实在说不上好。被掌握了致命弱点的商人在对方的牙齿第三次划过自己敏感的褶皱后禁不住倒吸了口气。混合在疼痛里星星点点的快感折磨得他快要发疯。拉维奥松开目前看来没什么暴露危险的头套，呼吸不稳地摸索着将手探向对方身下。两人交错的姿势让他很轻易便找到了自己的目标，并且拉维奥有些意外地发现，对方才刚射过一次的性器又再度硬了起来。

“嘿～勇者、哈啊……勇者君原来……嗯、这么色的吗……唔、”

如果没有夹杂在话语中抽气般的喘息，这句揶揄堪称完美。可惜健谈的商人好像失去了他引以为傲的伶牙俐齿。拉维奥忍耐着断断续续的快感不再吭声，他闭上眼睛，决定将他灵活的舌头换一个方式应用在眼前的事物上。

被湿热的口腔再度包裹让林克吸吮的动作明显顿了一下。金发的勇者被对方出其不意的举动激得全身打了个颤，被填满的口中挤出几声满足的呜咽。含住他性器的人这次表现得无比耐心，林克被对方无微不至的舔舐舒服得勾起了脚尖。他情不自禁地学着对方，一点一点地收起了自己的牙齿。  
这个别扭的实时教学所带来的感觉相当奇妙。沉溺在快感中的小铁匠能够清晰地感受到对方刻意放缓的动作，下一秒他便从善如流地将新学到的东西实践在了对方身上。两人吞咽的节奏在舒适的低吟和急促的喘息声中逐渐趋于一致，林克在越来越快的吞吐下第二次抽搐着射了出来。剧烈的快感让他条件反射地用力吸紧了嘴里的性器，黏稠的液体瞬间涌入了他的喉咙。

林克喘息着将口中的精液尽数咽了下去，那尝起来像是熬煮失败的魔力药剂。他维持着躺在对方腿间的姿势全身乏力了好一会儿，才晕晕乎乎地直起了身子。身旁的人随着他的动作也坐了起来，两个人的衣服不自然地敞开着，被汗水和各种体液弄得乱七八糟。兔子头套的商人发出一阵带着笑音的低喘，这和他平日里一直刻意保持的古怪尖细的嗓音相去甚远。林克隐约间觉得自己好像抓住了什么。还没等聪明的勇者来得及细细思考，他就被突然凑近的巨大头套吓了一跳，忘记了去探寻真相的尾巴。

“那么我亲爱的英雄先生～您对这次的解压方式评价如何呢？”

望着面前莫名有些得意的商人，金发的勇者一言不发地凑上前。林克闭上眼睛，选择用自己的嘴唇封堵对方令人火大的语调，和在各个方面都灵活无比的舌头。

END


End file.
